Bent, but not broken
by SakuHina-X3
Summary: After a mission gone wrong Brandt and Benji have to face the consequences and possibly, new enemy attacks while they are at their worst. Sorry for the bad summary i didn't know how else to put it:')
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!**

 **This is my first story for Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol so please be nice:)**

 **Also, this is SLASH (Brandt x Benji) so if you are offended or don't like please go back.**

 **Sorry for any grammatical mistakes but unfortunately english isn't my first language and please excuse me if the characters come out a little OOC, like i said, first fan fiction of Mission Impossible.**

 **Lastly i want to thank you for reading and any constructive criticism is welcome:)**

 **Thank you!**

MISSION IMPOSSIBLE: GHOST PROTOCOL

Bent, but not broken

Chapter 1

Brandt ran as fast as he could, legs feeling like jelly and chest burning so much it seemed it would explode.

The dimly lit corridor felt infinite and the analyst's ears were pounding from the rapid flowing of his blood and the stomping of his leather boots on the cold, cemented ground.

'Damn it!' He thought and looked behind him to see if his persecutors were still following. The man could no longer hear sounds of other boots except his own and decided to stop for a moment. Brandt sucked in large breaths of air as he supported his hands on his knees; his head was spinning and white spots danced across his vision, making him groan

'Keep it together! I can't pass out now!'

The man stood straight once more and willed his aching legs to move, thus he was running once again.

After what seemed like hours, which were probably minutes, Brandt saw a light at the end of the tunnel; finally he was reaching an exit!

A bright light engulfed him as he reached an enormous, stark white and extremely clean lab. It was completely empty except for a large, metal table at the center.

On the table was a man.

Brandt walked towards it, shoes loudly screeching on the waxed pavement. He couldn't tell who the man on the table was, as he was still far away; but, as he reached it, he wished he hadn't: his best friend, the person he loved the most in the entire world, was lying supine on the cold table, completely naked and seemingly asleep.

What made Brandt dismiss the idea of him sleeping was the fact that the man wasn't breathing, and, on his torso, jagged words were written with what would have probably been a knife.

He wasn't even bleeding anymore.

The analyst touched the swollen words lightly, feeling the world disappear around him.

He choked a sob, grabbing the man's shoulder and shaking it slightly

-Benji… - He hiccupped –Benji, wake up –

The blonde on the table, obviously, didn't move.

Brandt felt tears begin to leek from his eyes.

Suddenly his knees weren't able to hold his body upright and he slumped to the ground, hands clawing at his scruffy hair.

It was his entire fault, just like the words on Benji's torso said. If he had run faster, if he had been stronger, if he had been a better friend, a better lover, maybe all this wouldn't have happened.

Brandt screamed as he sobbed, various emotions overriding his every sense: helplessness, fear, rage, complete and utter sadness and finally, guilt.

Brandt woke up screaming.

The man gritted his teeth and clutched at his arms, trying to suppress the violent tremors that shook his body. The night was cold and the thin sheen of sweat covering him wasn't helping.

Suddenly, two warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and the analyst felt his back come in touch with something dry and apparently safe. It felt like another body.

Brandt choked back a sob as he felt the man behind him rub his arms soothingly.

-Hey, Will, it's okay you're safe… -

Brandt sighed shakily and turned to face the man, clutching at his shirt tightly and inhaling deeply.

-It's okay Will… It was just a bad dream –

-Y-You… dead… I couldn't… - Brandt felt disgusted with himself; he couldn't even form a proper sentence.

-Shh, don't worry about it just breathe and relax –

After a few more minutes Brandt finally stopped crying and let go of his lover, embarrassed for creating such a scene over a simple nightmare.

-I'm sorry, Benji – He mumbled

-For what? – Chuckled slightly the technician –Everyone has bad dreams, there's nothing to be ashamed of –

Brandt looked at the blonde sadly. Immediately Benji became serious

-Will; don't even think about it –

-You don't have to pretend it's not my faul… -

Benji grabbed Will's biceps, giving him a stern shake –Listen closely Will, what happened back then was _no ones_ fault, especially not yours! You understand? –

The other man nodded –I was just so scared –

-I know, I was too –

-Well, you had a reason –

Benji eyed his lover warily, who just stared at him with a sad look.

-Can I kiss you? – Asked suddenly Brandt

Benji laughed lightly –I thought we were past the part where you had to ask for permission –

Brandt shrugged and huffed, a small smile adorning his face.

-So, can I? –

Benji laughed and leaned towards his lover, catching his lips with his own. Brandt shifted position until he was straddling the other man and kissed him passionately. After a full minute make-out session they separated to catch a breath.

-Wow, you should wake up in the middle of the night more often – Teased Benji as he lay back on the bed, Brandt smirked and snuggled on his lovers chest, enjoying the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

-It could become a nightly thing – He sighed at Benji's steady threading of his hair, finally relaxing and closing his eyes –I really like it –

Benji smiled as he heard his partners breathing become steady while he fell asleep once again.

Brandt had been having nightmares for almost a week now, a week and a half since _that_ incident.

The British sighed to himself and pushed away a pang of painful memories. He was going to be strong for Will, at least in the parts where his lover had fallen into a dark hole and couldn't stand up.

'At least I can try' grimaced to himself Benji; he too hadn't been having the best week of his life.

Finally, watching Brandt sleep peacefully, the tech felt his eyes droop and not much time later he too was sleeping soundlessly.

 **That's all folks! I'll be writing the next chapter soon so stay updated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry i took so long to update but it's finally here!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and beware this is SLASH so if you don't like don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Mission Impossible Ghost Protocol or any of it's characters and don't gain any profit from writing this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

 _Three weeks earlier_

-Come on! Why should _I_ stay at base? –

Brandt huffed as Ethan barley gave him a second glance, reading a message left from IMF that gave him the details for the new mission.

-Benji's skills are needed for the mission –

-Well, can't he do that on the computer in the base while we go and kick ass? –

-No, we need Benji to hack some computers… Furthermore, I think it's better for you two to separate a little… Emotion doesn't blend well with missions… -

The analyst covered his blush by smirking and crossing his arms –How would _you_ know how close Benji and I are? –

Ethan looked at him, unfazed –Really, Will? You've been together for three months… Besides, this crap apartment has paper walls! I'm surprised Jane hasn't already complained for the racket you make while having sex –

This time Brandt became even redder than before –Mind your own business, "team leader"! –

With that he stormed out of the living room, leaving a grinning Ethan behind.

About a month ago the team had moved to a small and cheap apartment, where they were well hidden and under cover from any enemies. They had to stay for five months, checking for any terrorist movements and anything that could be related with the hitch with the nuclear missile and Kurt Hendricks.

About a week before IMF had discovered a secure facility in the suburbs of Boston, where a man called Ewan Cross was sending strange data files to weapon factories in Russia. That had set off a lot of alarm bells thus organizing a simple inspection mission.

Benji sighed as he closed his laptop. Another afternoon wasted trying to get some info for next weeks' new mission: Ewan Cross had only been spotted once on a street camera, but then had seemed to disappear and was using the code name Joshua Higgs. An import of 15.000 dollars had been made in his name from a national bank; though it wasn't known for what it was for it all led to the facility in Boston.

The tech jumped as Brandt entered his room, mumbling to himself and slamming the door closed once again

-Will? Are you okay? – He asked

-Yeah, peachy! I can't help with the mission and Ethan keeps complaining that we make too much noise in bed –

Benji flushed a deep red but immediately burst out laughing.

-Well, you _could_ tone it down, Will – He laughed good-naturedly

-Oh, so I'm the loud one, huh? –

-I'm just saying! – Shrugged Benji, a grin adorning his face.

The analyst huffed although smiling and sat near his lover -Have you found anything? – He asked eyeing the computer on the bed.

-Not really… A bloody waste of my time if you ask me –

-Well, at least you're doing something – Sighed Brandt –I guess I'm going back to being the helper –

Benji laughed –Well, if you ask me, I'm a bit nervous for this mission –

-Oh really? Why's that? I mean, after our last mission, I don't think we'll ever do something more difficult or dangerous –

-I don't know… It's like a gut feeling, warning me something will go wrong –

Brandt's grin faltered a moment; he knew well not to ignore gut feelings and decided to keep an extra eye out during the mission.

-Nah, don't worry it'll be fine! – The analyst strained a smile –It's just a scouting mission, what could go wrong? –

-You know, I think working with Ethan Hunt has something to do with it – Joked the tech raising the gloomy mood that had befallen. Brandt smiled and pulled the other man into a hug.

-Don't worry, I'll be right here watching out for you –

A week later Ethan, Jane and Benji found themselves standing in front of the large building in the suburbs of Boston. The structure was impossibly big and stood out greatly from the other buildings; it was an ugly grey color and looked like an industrial factory.

-Well, this place seems nice – Sighed Benji already dreading the moment they would have to sneak inside.

-Don't worry, it's a simple mission, we'll be back at the apartment in no time – Smiled Jane patting him on the back.

Ethan shushed them and they stealthily ran to the back of the building, where the emergency stairs were situated. Fortunately the building wasn't guarded on the outside nor were cameras positioned since it would attract unwanted attention so slipping up to the roof was relatively easy as long as the group avoided any large windows.

- _Ares_ , we've reached the roof. Report on the cameras inside, last floor. – Spoke briskly Ethan on his comm.

Brandt didn't miss a beat in answering -Let's see; you have a camera at three o clock just at the ending of the first hall, I'm taking it out. After that you go in the first door on the left. That's the computer room. -

-Copy that –

The team did as instructed and entered the building. Inside the halls were poorly lit and the walls grey and dirty.

Ethan went in first and signaled his team members to follow. After not long they were inside the computer room.

-All right we're in – Said Ethan – _Hermes_ , you know what to do –

-Yeah sure – Benji cracked his fingers and sat down in at a desk full of computers and electronic machines –Let's get this show on the road –

After some typing the screens came to life, showing a multitude of folders neatly organized. Jane stood at the door, guarding it while Ethan stood near Benji, looking at the computers intensely.

-Are those the files? – He asked

-Just a minute, let's see if I can decrypt them –

The tech furrowed his brows as suddenly, all the screens went blank, and the power shut down.

-Shit! _Ares_! What happened?! – Hissed Ethan on his comm.

-I don't know… The power just shut down automatically! –

-This may only mean one thing… - Said Benji

Suddenly Jane rushed inside, slamming and barricading the computer rooms' door –Guys, we have men approaching fast! –

The team heard distant voices coming from the hall.

-Okay, abort! – Ordered Ethan –We're getting out of here! –

The team members ran to the end of the room, where a small window was positioned. Ethan smashed the glass and directed Jane to climb out. The woman struggled, as the window was quite narrow but managed to slide out, dropping to the small ledge below it.

-What's happening guys?! – The comm. suddenly screeched as Brandt's worried voice filtered through

-They knew we were coming! – Panted Jane as she waited her team members – _Zeus_ and _Hermes_ are still inside –

The problem was, the two men were having a little bit of difficulty passing through the window, as they were both broader than their female member.

-Shit! _Ares_ , you have to create a distraction somehow! – Hissed Ethan as he heard men banging on the rooms' door –We can't fit through the window and need to find another escape route! –

Brandt sighed; Benji was way better at this than he was. Remembering some old tricks he hacked into the camera that was positioned in the hall. At least a dozen men were surrounding the computer rooms' door. Two of them were ramming into it loudly. Not knowing what to do, the analyst tried moving the object, trying to attract the men's attention. It worked with only one of them; the guard looked at the camera intently but decided to shrug it off.

'Damn it!' Brandt had never felt so useless in his life.

- _Zeus_ , I'm sorry, I can't do anything! – Spoke Brandt on the comm. rattle clear in his voice.

Ethan nodded to himself –It's ok. _Ares_ , we'll find another way out –

The man looked around and an idea popped into his head – _Athena_! We're taking the guards head on! You return back to base and wait for us there! –

Ethan scurried away from the window with Benji on his heels before Jane could even protest.

- _Zeus_ don't! There are at least a dozen of them out there! – Cried Brandt on the comm.

-Back down, _Ares_. We have no other way out – Spoke Ethan and waved Benji to hide behind the computer desk.

-Ethan! – This time Brandt pleaded. It was too risky; those men would bring them down in a second.

The older man didn't respond.

-Benji! Say something! – The tech couldn't help but flinch at the scared tone n Brandt's voice

-Don't worry Will; we got this trust us –

The comm. line went silent, but Benji knew the other man had understood: Brandt knew there was no other way out of this, so he decided to remain silent. He wasn't going to distract them in any way, and just hope for the best.

-When they open that door, I'll shoot first, then you back me up – Whispered Ethan. Benji nodded and gripped his gun tightly; he was going to see Will again.

 **A cliffhanger... I'm so evil :)**

 **Please stay updated for the next chapter!**


End file.
